Things From the Past Can Be Painful
by Spooky106
Summary: CH 6 NOW UP! Based on after 2 Fast 2 Furious... A waitress joins the gang and her past ends up catching up to her... What will she do RomeOC eventually
1. At the Cafe before work

Hey guys, coz there aint any or hardly any Rome/OC stories out there i decided to write my own...

Brian, Rome, Tej, Suki and Jimmy were at the cafe around the corner from the garage, they were waiting for the waitress to come and take thier order, all talking, making jokes when the waitress came around.

"Hey guys, here are your coffee's. Two tall cappacino's, a skinny latte and two Mocho lattes" the waitress placed thier coffee's in front of them and was about to walk away but was stoppped.

"Damn girl, you know what we want even before we even order" Rome said checking her out.

The waitress smiled,"Well, when you come in everyday before work, order the same thing, you do tend to remember"

"Damn your good, you should come work for me." Tej said.

"You know I would but I have 2 jobs already. Now I gotta go and do some work, is thier anything going on tonight?"

"Yeah, Bullet here is racin' some others just outfront the garage." Suki said.

"Cool, I'll come after i finish at work tonight. See y'all tonight. What time?"

"11pm." Suki replied.

"Alright, see you all then." then she walked off and served other people at the front counter.

"Later Alex" they all said.

Brian saw how Rome was checking Alex out,"You like what you see man?" he asked.

"Maybe" Rome hesitated.

"Come one man, just ask her out, you've been goo-goo eyed over her ever since we started coming here" Tej said

"Aight, Yeah I do like what I see and maybe I will ask her out."

"Yeah, well you see the Midnight Blue Nissan Skyline with the decals out front, that's her car. She built her herself." Suki said.

"And how do you know this?" Rome asked.

"Because she has been one of my best friends for years, and Rome, if you want to ask her out, you can, but I will say this, if you hurt her in any way, I will hunt you down like a dog and kill you"

"Aight, aight, no need to be so protective." Rome defended.

"Ok, I'm just making sure that it's clear, but I do know one thing," Suki leaned in to whisper to Rome, "I think that she has the eye for you, but I suggest that you make your move now, before she moves on" then she sat back.

"Thanks for the tip." With that he got up and walked towards the counter where Alex was. "Hey"

"Hey, what can I get you?"

"Um... Well, maybe a date?" Rome said as he rubbed his bald head with his hand.

"Are you asking me out? Or is this just going to be a one night thing?" Alex said.

"Depends."

"Is that, it depends on how out 'date' goes or how I am in bed?"

"So you know how 'players' work do you? I'm not saying that I am or anything"

Alex smiled, "I'm not saying that you are, but that's the vibe I get from you. Besides, my last boyfriend was a major player and me being stupid for being with him. The rest aint a pretty story."

"You can tell me."

"Nah, I'd rather not, but I will think about tonight, I'll meet you there and tell ya that it's a date or not" she was about to walk away.

"Aight, see ya tonight, meet at Tej's"

"Aight" then she got back to work.

Rome walked back to the table lookin' rather pleased with himself.

"So, I'd take it that it went well?" Suki said.

"Yeah, sort've."

"What ya mean sort've?" Tej asked as he put his arm around Suki.

"Well she is coming tonight, but she's meeting me there."

"She's playing hard to get, man" Brian said.

"Yeah, but that's how I like it"

"Now come on guys, hurry up and finish your coffee's, we gotta get to the garage." Tej said

That's the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it... Please review and let me know...

Chapter 2 should be up ASAP...


	2. The Past Catches up Eventually

CH2

Rome was waiting outside the garage waiting for Alex, then Suki came out with Tej and Brian.

"Don't worry, she'll be here, trust me. When she says she's going to be, she'll be here." Suki explained.

"I know, I know" Rome said as he started to pace.

"Damn, man, I've never seen you like this before," Tej paused as he placed a hand on Rome's shoulder, "Relax man"

Just then, a midnight blue Nissan Skyline GTR pulled up and out got Alex. Rome stared at her, she had her shoulder length hair had been straightened, she had black eyeliner and mascara that brought out her green eyes, she wore a pinky/purple lip gloss. She wore a black tank top that showed a little of her stomach, a denim mini skirt and knee high buckle up boots.

She walked over to the group and stopped infront of Rome, "Hi"

"Hey, so, is this going to be a date?" Rome asked

Alex smiled, "Yeah, I suppose so"

"Cool, then I guess that this is the place to do this" with that he kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey Alex, please tell me that you havent forgotten about me" Suki said.

Alex walked over to Alex, and gave her a kiss on the cheek,"Of course I haven't forgotten about you."

"Alex, is that you?" a voice from behind her said.

Alex turned around to see who it was, "Oh my god, Lance, how have you been? Haven't seen you for ages"

"Yeah, haven't seen you since you left. I see that you finally got away from 'him'."

"Yeah, it wasnt't easy, but I did"

"Well it's good to see that your ok."

Alex smiled, "Yeah, I'm glad too" she paused, "So what are you doing here?"

"I'm racing, same with Peter and Tim... We agreed to race with this guy named Brian"

Alex laughed, "No offence or anything, but, Brian is really hard to beat"

"Oh, and how do you know this?" he asked.

"Let me introduce you to the others. Come on" she walked over to the group and stood next to Rome, "Lance, this is Tej, you already know Suki, that's Brian and this is my date, Roman. Guys this is Lance"

Rome put a hand out, "Just call me Rome, everyone else does"

Lance shook Rome's hand, "Congratulations, she's a great girl. If me and her were single the first time I met her, I would've been with her"

"Thanks man"

Then Lance said hi to the others.

Rome put an arm around Alex's shoulders, as Alex spoke, "So where are Peter and Tim?"

"They're around, I think that they're trying to get some girls"

Alex laughed, "Figures. Are they racing?"

"Peter is, but Tim aint for some reason."

"Whatever it it, it must be for a good reason."

Tej stepped up, "We're all ready for the race, lets get this started"

"Alright" Lance said as he went back to his hotted up Ford XR8.

"Nice Ford he has there." Rome commented.

"Ever since I have met him, he has. Tim's in the 240sx, and Peter is in the red Skyline GTR" Alex pointed out, "I'm just going to say hi to them before the race, I'll be back" she kissed Rome on the cheek and went over to Peter and Tim's cars where they were leaning against the hood of thier cars.

"Hey guys" Alex said.

"Alex, what's up?" Peter said as he kissed her on the cheek and agve her a hug.

"How are you?" Tim asked as he did the same.

"I've been alright. What about you guys?"

"Great, so you got yourself another guy yet, or has 'he' put you off guys for good?" Peter asked.

Alex laughed, "As a matter of fact, I'm actually with my date tonight, he only asked me today."

"Wow, good on ya, it's good to see that your moving on" Tim said.

"Yeah, let me introduce him to ya" she turned around and called out, "Hey Rome, can you come over her please for a minute?"

Rome jogged over, "What's up?"

"Rome, this is Tim and Peter, my team mates from back home, guys, this is Rome"

They shook hands, with each other, "It's good to see that Alex has found someone" Peter said.

"I agree" Tim agreed.

Tej came up behind Alex and Rome, "OK guys, let's get this race started"

"Alright, good luck guys" with that they went up on the foot path as Lance, Peter, Brian got in thier cars and drove up to the starting line as they were at the finish line outside 'Tej's Garage'

The race soon started after that and Brian was haing a rather difficult time trying to shake off the 'Mystery Driver'

Tim, Alex, Rome, Tej, Suki and Jimmy were at the finish line cheering for Brian to win, as they were approaching the finish line, Brian was doing his best to shake 'Mr Mystery' but nothing was working.

Then they both crossed, it was the 'Mystery Driver' who had won.

"Damn, man, he lost" Rome said.

The 'Mystery Driver' stepped out of the car and once he walked over to Tej to collect the money, and Alex almost fainted, she just hung onto Rome's arm.

Rome looked down at Alex, "What's wrong?"

"See the guy who beat Brian, he's... he's my ex-boyfriend. The player."

"Oh, don't worry, I wont let him near you."

When Lance pulled up, he jumped out of his car as soon as he saw the guy, and went up to him, "Well, look who comes to the races. If it isn't our old team mate, but I don't really think of you as a team mate at all." Lance said as he got up in his face.

The guy went to take a swing at Lance when Alex got Lance and pushed him away, "Lance, knock it off"

"Come on Alex, you know exactly what he did." Lance yelled, then he lowered his voice, "I'm just looking out for you."

"I know you are."

"Don't I get a 'hello'?" the guy said.

Alex turned around, "NO! Now what the hell are you doing here? Actually a better question... How the hell did you find me?"

The guy smiled, "Alex, I love you and I wanted to find you so I hired a P.I. and he found you... I want you back."

"No Mitch, I will never go back with you, this is my life now... A life without you."

Mitch laughed, "You belong to me and you are going to come back with me"

"I said no..."

Rome got in the middle of Alex and Mitch, "She said no man, so take your car and your money and get lost"

"Oh, so who are you? Her new boy toy?" Mitch mocked.

"Alright that's it. Your going down now" Lance said and tried to attack Mitch, but held back by Tim, Peter and Brian.

Alex looked Lance in the face, "Look, calm down. Rome will handle this"

While Alex was calming Lance, Rome and Mitch were talking, "So get out of here and I don't want to ever see you at this garage again. Am I clear?"

"Fine," as he walked away he turned around, "I dont want to see your nigga faces again anyway."

That had set Alex off, "That's it! I have had enough of you" but before she could do anything, Rome had started punching the living day lights out of Mitch.

Alex just stood there for a minute watching as he continue to fight, then she ran over and tried to pull Rome off, "Rome! Rome! Come on, let's go!" She turned around "Guy's help me" Alex turned around again and Mitch punched her. Then that's when everyone pulled off Rome.

Mitch got up and wiped his lip, "I'll be back... For her." he pointed at Alex, got in his car and took off.

Rome walked over to Alex, "Are you alright?"

Alex looked at Rome, "I'm alright," she looked at his lip and eye, they had started to bruise, "Are you?"

Rome smiled, "Yeah, come on lets go. I live in the boat house out back. You can stay with me coz he may be heading to your place. I don't want you by yourself whil he is around."

"Ok... Is there a first aid kit around?"

"Yeah, in the office."

"Alright, you go around the back and I'll be there in a minute, I've just got to get my car off the road. Aight?"

"Aight" Rome replied.

With that she got up off the ground and got in her car and put it in the garage where Tej had told her to put it, locked it then got the first aid kit out of the office then went around back to the boat where Rome was.

"Hey, what are you doin'?"

"Just cleaning up abit"

"Look you don't have too." Just then Rome grabbed his ribs, "What's wrong?"

"I think I might have a cracked rib or two, nothin' big"

"Let me take a look?"

"Nah, it's nothin... Or do you wann just look at my sexy body?"

Alex just looked at him.

"Aight" with that he took off his tank top and Alex examined his ribs.

"You may have fractured them, you should go to the doctor tomorrow to get them checked out."

"Hell no"

"Fine, let me look at your lip" Alex looked at his lip and bruised eye. She got out the anticeptic and sprayed some on a cotton ball and dabbed it in Rome's lip.

She also got out an ice pack from the freezer and pressed it against his eye.

"Damn, girl, you have to press it so hard?"

"Well sorry, here hold it" she said and he did.

"Thank You!"

"No worries" after that it was just silent and Rome took the opportunity to kiss her. He slowly got closer and thier lips toched slightly.

For the rest of the night, they talked until about 3am then they both fell asleep in each others arms...

End Of CH2

Please Read and Review... To tell me what you think... I should update soon...


	3. Meeting the Little sister, than disaster

CH3

Alex woke up with Rome's arm around her, she smiled but frowned as she remembered last night. She looked at the clock, it was 11.30am.

She slowly moved Rome's arm, and slowly but quietly got out of the bed. She was about to go out the door when she heard Rome move. She turned around and saw that he wasn't awake.

Alex reached for the door but was stopped when Rome spoke, "And where do ya think your going?"

She smiled, turned around to him and went back over to the bed to sit down next to him, "I was actually going to go home for a few hours before my sister calls to go and pick her up."

"Oh, ok, where is she now?"

"She's at her friends place. I told her that I was going out so she organised to go to a friends house."

"You must be a great sister than."

"Yeah," Alex smiled.

"Look, Tej is having some jet ski races where everyone is around and place bets and everything. How about you hang around? Your sister can come too, she'll love it."

"Sure, I'll hang around and then when she rings I'll go pick her up."

"Cool" Just than Alex's phone started to ring.

"Hello?... Hey sweetie, what's up?... Yeah sure, I thought you would've rang me later... Alright, I'll be there soon... Bye Bye." then she hung up. "That was my sister. I'll be back later." with that she kissed him on the lips, she got her bag and keys then made her way towards the door.

"Hey, wait up, I'll come too"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, beside's I wanna have a look at the interior of your car."

Alex laughed, "Ok then, lets go"

They walked to her Nissan Skyline GTR and she turned the alarm off and got into the drivers seat. So did Rome, "Damn girl, this is one sick ride."

"Yeah, that's why my sister loves it when I drive her to school" Alex said as she turned the key and started to back out.

"I would too, damn!" Rome hung on as Alex took off.

As she pulled up at the lights, she turned the music on an Ludicris came on, then as the lights turned green, she took off.

About 15 minutes later they pulled up out front of Alex's sister's friends house, "I'll be back" she kissed Rome before getting out of the car and made her way up to the front door.

An woman answered the door, "Hey Monica, how'd she behave?"

"She was great, what the hell did you do to have her so well behaved?"

Alex lauhed, "Nah, that was my mother's doing, not mine, I just reinforce the rules"

"Hey Al." Alex's little sister said as she went to the car.

"Woah, hold up girl, what do you say to Monica and Mel?" Alex said as she grabbed her sister.

"Thanks, for having me stay the night"

"No worries, see ya." then they both went inside.

"Just put your stuff in the boot" Alex said as they were walking towards the car.

"Alright, hey, who's the guy in the car? Your date?"

"Last night he was" she said as unlocked the boot, "Watch the sub woofer"

"Yeah, yeah, I know"

"Good" Alex said as she got in the driver seat. And her sister got in the back seat, behind Alex.

Alex started the car, "Rhiannon, this is Roman Pierce, Rome, this is my little sister, Rhiannon"

"Nice to meet ya" Rome said and turned around and shook Rhiannon's hand.

"Yeah, you too."

"Hey Rhi, we're not going home just yet, we're going somewhere else for a few hours."

"What? We going to Rome's?"

"Sort've yes and sort've no. Rome lives in a boat house that is out the back off a garage. Don't worry, you wont be by yourself, Suki's gonna be there."

"Sweet."

"Yeah"

After another 15 minutes of driving, they pulled up out front of the garage, "Would Tej mind if I parked in the same spot as last night?"

"Nah, it'll be cool with him. Besides he loves your car." Rome said.

"Aight, cool." she said as she parked the car and got out. Followed by Rome and Rhiannon.

Alex and Rome walked towards the pier where Tej and Suki were sitting, "Hey Tej, Suki." Alex said.

"Hey Al, what up?" Suki asked.

"What up Al?" Tej said.

"Nothin much, Suki you remember Rhiannon."

"Yeah, sure, what's up Angel?" Suki said as she hugged Rhiannon.

"Not alot" Rhiannon replied.

"And this is Tej, he owns this garage. Tej this is my little sister Rhiannon."

"What's up little one?" Tej asked.

Rome, Alex and Rhiannon sat down on the chairs next to them. "Hey Al, can I have the keys so I can get my phone out of the car?"

"Why? You think someone is going to call you?" Alex joked.

"I don't know, maybe."

"Aight" Alex replied as she handed Rhiannon her keys.

Rhiannon walked to Alex's car and got her phone out of her bag, she closed the door and lock the car. Just then someone walked up behind her, "Hello little one!" Alex was about to scream but the guy grabbed her and covered her mouth so she couldn't scream.

Alex had stripped down to her bikini top and bottoms and layed on the banana lounge to tan, "Damn girl, you have a fine body" Tej commented.

"Thanks Tej, it's called alot of sweaty hours at the gym" Alex replied.

"Yeah, and your all mine" Rome said as he kissed her on the lips.

Just as she was kissing Rome, her phone went off, she placed her sunnies on her head, "That had better not be the cafe." she reached for her phone and looked at the number and answered it.

"What are you doing Rhi?"

/It's not Rhi, you know who it is./

"What the hell are you doing using my sisters phone, and where is my sister?"

The guy laughed /Now, now, she's fine, besides it's not her I wanted, it's you baby./

Rome, Tej and Suki were watching Alex closely, "And I told you last night, I belong to no one."

/I wouldn't be saying that if you love your sister, and I know you do./

"What do I have to do to get my sister back?"

/I want you to come home with me and be mine again/ Alex stayed silent/It's the only way you are getting you sister back... Now meet me at the races, tonight, and we will organise it then and there./

"Fine, but if you harm her in anyway I will cut your manhood off and shove it down your throat and choke you, understand?"

/Understood./ then he hung up.

Alex put the phone down slowly, "Great, I knew I should've kept a better eye on her while 'he' is around"

Rome placed his arm around her shoulders, "It's not your fault, you didn't know that he was going to pull something like this"

Alex got up and put her board shorts on, "I'll be back."

Rome went after her, "Al, where ya going?"

"I'm going to her, I will never forgive myself if anything happened to her, she's all I got left"

"I know, but you have to think smart about this... You need a strategy, and I know who is the best to think of one."

"Brian" They both said in unison.

"Brian!" Alex yelled, "Brian, come on, I know your there, I saw your car. Brian."

"Alright, god what's so important!" Brian asked as he scratched his head.

"My sister is so important... I need your help, Mitch has kidnapped her" Alex said as Rome had his arm around her.

"Damn! Come in, take a seat. What do you need?"

"A strategy."

A few hours later, Rome and Alex had left Brian's, Alex had told Rome she had to go and do something before tonight and told him that she would meet him at the garage.

Rome thought that she would do something stupid because it was her sister that was with 'him'.

Alex had gone to the gym, got changed into a pair of black track suit pants, and a black tank top, Rome watched her as she headed to where all the gym equipment was. Alex had gone over to the punching bag, put some headphones in her ears and turned on an ipod.

She started to stretch and warm up, before she started to work out on the bunching bag. Rome watched as she delivered a series of punches and kicks. So Rome decided to leave her to do her thing, her way of letting off some steam, he headed back to the garage.

END OF CH3... Please read and review... Just so I can get more reviews, I will not be updating anymore until I get at least 5 reviews...

Gotta go, bye... And if you have any suggestions that I can use in my story, I would really appriciate it because I'm currently running out of ideas...

Bye


	4. Relaxation and losing something

That night, Alex hung around the garage after she came back from the gym, and up until the races, she had been restless.

"Al, relax." Brian said.

"Don't tell me to relax, I don't even know what he is doing to her. So when the one somebody you have left is in the same situation, let me know how you feel, then you will know what I am going through." Alex said in a low dangerous voice.

"Babe, can I talk to you for a minute?" Rome asked as he placed his hands on her shoulders and led her out of the room.

"Maybe," She replied.

"Look, I may not know what you are going through and that you may not realise that you are bitting everyone's heads off. Please, try and control yourself. Do it for your sister, she needs you."

"I guess, maybe I should go and apologies to Bullit'."

"Maybe you should"

"Thanks Rome, I needed that," she kissed him passionately on the lips, "If this strategy works out and you still have me and I have my sister, I'll so you how this body moves... 'In the bedroom'." she kissed him again on the lips.

"I look forward to It." she smiled seductively.

"So do I." then she pinched him on his ass as she walked out.

"Damn girl" then he pinched her on the ass.

"Damn boy" Alex replied. Then she made her way to the other room where Brian, Suki and Jimmy and Tej sat patiently.

Alex was leaning against the hood of her Skyline as Rome, Brian and Suki did so too. Just then Mitch pulled up.

"You guys stay here." Alex reassured them as she made her way over to Mitch.

"Now, where is my sister?"

Mitch smiled at her, "Give me a kiss and I'll let here out of the car."

"Let her out and then I might consider it."

"You always did play hard-to-get when I first met you." Mitch said as he reached for the back door of his car. And Rhiannon ran out of the car and hugged her sister.

"Rhiannon, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, as she wouldn't let go.

"Good, go over to the others"

"But..."

"No buts, go now. I'll explain later"

With no reply, Rhiannon ran over to the others and hugged Suki.

"It's ok Angel, Alex is doing this for your safety."

"I know"

Meanwhile, back over to Mitch and Alex.

"Why did you leave me?" Mitch asked as he stroked her face with his hand.

Alex shoved his hand away, "Don't touch me, and you know exactly why I left you."

"Please Baby, If I can't have you, nobody can."

"Well guess what? I'm already with someone and I thought that after I left you, and all the things you did to me, I wouldn't, but I have found someone, and he is NOTHING like you."

"Well you had better tell him that it's over, cos you belong to me now" he grabbed her arm and dragged her to the car. "Guy's. NOW!" Alex yelled at the others.

Just than a whole lot of hotted up cars surrounded Mitch's car so he couldn't go anywhere.

Mitch looked at Alex; "You set this up."

"Sure did" with that Alex managed to get her way out of the vice grip, and punched him in the nose hard enough to make it bleed and he let her go.

"I never told you, that after I left you, I took up Taekwondo and I am a stronger woman now. I had to so I could protect my sister when she needed me."

Mitch got up and wiped his nose, and got up, "So that's where your sister got it from… I won't leave here without you, and you know it. I will be back for you."

"Yeah right, that's what you said last time, but that didn't work, now did it. And keep in mind, it won't be easy. I'm not afraid of you."

Mitch smirked, "That was merely a test, next time it will be the real deal." He got into his car and waited for someone to move his or her car.

Alex gave the driver the 'go-ahead' to move their car and they did, so then Mitch drove off screeching his tires around the corner and up the road.

Alex breathed a sigh of relief and thanked the drivers, who were all looking at her and then turned around and walked over to Rhiannon, rubbing her arm from where Mitch had grabbed her.

"Are you alright?" Brian said.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Alex replied as she walked over to Rhiannon and knelt down in front of her, "Did he do ANYTHING to you?"

Rhiannon looked into her older sister's eyes, "No, he didn't touch me, he tried but those moves that you taught me came in handy."

Alex smiled, "Good" was all that Alex said as hugged her younger sister.

After a minute or so of hugging her sister, she stood up and walked over to Brian, "Thank you so much and I'm sorry for biting your head off earlier." She said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Don't worry about it, and I was glad to help. I'm just happy that the both of you are safe."

"Yeah, me too."

"Hey Al, by the looks of how this plan worked out, I'll be getting that little dance." Rome said as he put his arms around her waist from behind.

"Yeah, looks like it." Alex said as she turned around to face him and placed her arms around his neck.

As Alex was pashing Rome, Rhiannon turned away from them, "God, that's gross. Please tell me that I don't have to put up with this?"

"Don't worry Angel, if it's ok with Alex, which I think it will be, you can stay with me tonight."

"That's fine with me," she said as she pashed Rome again and stopped, "Just as long as where ever you go, you stay with someone like Tej, Suki or Brian. Cos me and Rome may be a little busy for a couple of hours."

"You got that right." Rome said as she pashed Alex again.

Rhiannon rolled her eyes, "Yeah, ok."

"Then it's settled than. Let's go baby" Rome said and took Alex to the boathouse that he was staying in.

The next morning Alex woke up with the sun shining in her eyes. She found herself with her arm over Rome's bare chest and her head resting on his shoulder.

She smiled to herself and realised that she was naked and remembered the previous night's events, "Morning beautiful."

"Morning Sexy" Alex said and growled then pashed him.

"Sexy is it? I like that."

Alex moved so she was straddling his waist, "Yeah, you are so sexy. And has anybody ever told you that you have the sexiest six-pack ever." Then she kissed him.

"I don't have to be told, I know by all the looks from all the chicks at the races that I do. But this is the first time I have been told that while my girlfriend straddles me." Then they kissed again, but this time they kissed for quite a while.

A couple of hours and a few climaxes later, Rome and Alex decided to make an appearance to the others.

"Well, it's about time the two of you decided to join us." Tej said as he betted some more money into the poker game.

"Yeah, snobs." Rhiannon said.

"Hey, don't be cheeky, missy." Alex said as Rome sat on the extra chair and she sat on his lap.

Suki leaned over to the couple and whispered, "So, did the two of you enjoy your night?"

Alex blushed, "You could say that."

"So, you gonna tell me how good he is in bed?" Suki asked.

Alex started to laugh, "Just because I told you about my first time, doesn't exactly mean that I am going to tell you how good Rome is in bed."

Suki winked at her, "You'll tell me. You could never keep things to yourself."

"Maybe, maybe not. But how can you be so sure?"

Later on, Tej was holding one of his jet ski races again, there were a lot of people around and Rhiannon was feeling a bit conscious about just wearing her bikini like her sister was before she went to get a few things from the shop down the road.

Alex arrived back wearing a denim mini skirt, and singlet top that showed a bit of cleavage, she gave Rhiannon a small block of chocolate and placed hers on the ground next to her banana seat that she was previously sitting on, "I think the both of us have earned this"

"Thanks Al" Rhiannon said.

"No worries sweetie" Alex replied as she took of her singlet top to reveal a bikini top, "Aren't you hot in those shorts and t-shirt?"

"No not really."

"You have your bathers on don't you?"

"Yeah, but," Rhiannon leaned into whisper to Alex, "but I'm a bit conscious about my body"

"That's fine, you don't have to do what me and Suki do, walk around in our bikini's with everyone else around."

"And I don't know these people"

"That's fair enough"

"Yeah, I'm so glad that I have such an understanding sister like you… And thanks for the chocolate"

Alex smiled, "Your welcome. And question, how the hell did I get such a good behaving little sister like you? Most of everyone I have met, they have to look after their little sisters or brothers and their little hell-raisers"

Rhiannon laughed, "Your just lucky I guess."

"Hey Al," Tej said as he wondered over to the girls and talked to Alex quietly, "As you are my lucky charm, who's gonna win?"

"Who's racing?"

"The usual four."

"Well in that case, 'Bluey' there will win," Al said as she looked over at the racers waiting to start.

"Thanks honey, I'll give you half the winnings." He said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Having fun Angel?" he asked Rhiannon.

"Yeah, now that I have chocolate"

"That's the spirit" he also gave her a kiss on the cheek and went to give the racers the go ahead for the race.

Alex was laying on the banana chair, while eating her chocolate when she decided to ask Rhiannon a question, "Oh, I forgot to ask you, what did you do with Tej and Suki last night?"

Rhiannon ate another bit of her chocolate, "Well at first Tej let me and Suki watch a chick-flick, then before we started to play Trivia Pursuit, the DVD new version, Brian came over and we ended up playing as teams. Suki and me on one team and Tej and Brian on the other, it was so much fun. Then we played a few games of Twister and after that cause' it was a bit late, we decided to go to bed."

"And what time was that?" Alex asked curiously.

"Um… about 3.30am… What time did you and Rome actually go to sleep."

"We, uh… we have no idea." There was a silence between the sisters as they looked at each other for a minute, then they both started laughing.

As the two girls were still laughing, Rome came up behind the two, "Now is this a sister thing, or am I allowed to know what the two of you are talking or rather laughing about?"

Alex stopped laughing, while Rhiannon was still giggling, "It's a sister thing."

"Ok then, well it's good to see that your cheerful again instead of bitting everyone's heads off."

"Yeah it is" Alex replied.

Tej came up to them again, "As usual your right on who wins and here is your half." He said and handed money to Alex.

"Thanks Tej" she said as she started counting the money.

"No, thank you" Tej said and walked away again.

"Woah, how much is there?" Rhiannon asked staring at the money that Alex was counting.

"Hang on a sec and I will tell you" Alex said as she finished counting the money, "Tej must've bet a lot of money, cause' this is only half and there is $1,500"

"Get out. You have got to b kidding me" Rhiannon said surprised.

"I kid you not, little sister."

"With that, you can afford to quit your job at the café."

"Not exactly" Alex started to say.

"Well Tej still wants you to work for him and it will be a better environment here than it is at the café."

"Well I do have the skills and I hate it at the Café, so why not," she looked over at Tej, "Hey Tej, is that position you were offering me still available?"

"Of course, for you it still is anyway. Why?" he yelled back.

"I was thinking of taking you up on that offer."

"Great, consider yourself part of the team."

"Thanks Tej"

"No worries chicha."

Just than her mobile started to ring, she picked it up and answered it. "Hello… Oh hi… yeah… well now your gonna have to find someone for my position too, cause' I quit… What's my reason for leaving? Well, no one is friendly, the environment of the place is disgusting, people are rude, you hardly ever let me take any time off to spend time with my sister and lastly, I have found a better job with who recognise my skills as a mechanic. So bye." With that she hung up.

"They wanted you to work today didn't they?" Rhiannon asked.

"Yep, but I told them to shove the job up their asses… In a nice way of course."

"Yeah, you sure did. And I like that feisty-ness in girls." Rome said as he kissed her.

"She has always been feisty… Well ever since we met her." A voice said from behind.

Alex looked around to see Lance, Peter and Tim, "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Well we heard that this is the place to check out the girls so we decided to come and take a look." Lance explained.

"Figures" Alex rolled her eyes at them as she watched their eyes wonder around to check all the girls out.

END OF CHAPTER 4

Please review and it would be much appreciated if there are some readers out there willing to give me some ideas for this ficcy….

I'll update as soon as I can…


	5. Races and Sister talk

CH5

All through out that afternoon, Alex continued to work on her tan, Rhiannon had her sketch pad and was drawing; every time Rome went past Alex he couldn't help but stare and go up behind her and kissed her. And Lance, Peter and Tim sat at the little white table next to them playing poker.

When it came to about 5.00pm, Tej was going around to all the 'groups' of people asking who wanted to be in the races tonight. He then reached Alex, Lance, Tim, Peter and Rome.

"Hey guys, who wants to race tonight? I'm organising now and collecting later."

"I'll race." Alex said as she removed her sunglasses and placed them on her head.

"How many races chica?" Tej asked.

"I'll go two for tonight."

"Aight, anyone else?" Tej asked the others.

"I will" Peter said, "I wanna see how good our girl has gotten. So I'll be in one of the same races as her."

"Done"

"I will too." Tim piped up.

"Same race as Alex too?" Tej asked him as he wrote down on his notepad.

"Yeah"

"Aight. Peter, you'll be in the first race with Al and Tim, you'll be in the second race with Al. anyone else before I go?"

"Nah, we're right," Lance said as Tej started to walk away, but stopped, "It's a 5 G buy in for each race. And yes I know that I owe you 10 G from the last race you were in Alex"

Alex smiled, "Love you too Tej." She said as he walked away.

"Hey Al, when was the last race you were in?" Rhiannon asked her older sister.

"Last weekend when you went to that movie marathon at the drive-ins with your friends"

"Damn, I should've been there. Can I come tonight please?"

Alex looked at her sister, "I'm not sure"

"Come on please, I'll be good I promise"

"Alright, on one condition. You stay with either me, when I'm not racing, or either Rome, Suki, Lance, Peter or Tim"

"Ok, I can do that." She paused, "Do you think I can race?"

Alex just looked at her for a minute, "Don't push it."

Rhiannon started laughing, "I was only joking"

"In a few years you will get the urge for speed. Then you'll beg me."

"How can you be so sure of that?"

"You have the same blood I do. In fact, mom told me that Dad was in the street racing, so it runs in our blood, but my urge came as soon as I turned 16"

"But I'm not as interested in cars as much as you are. Remember you are the one who started working at the local garage near home as an apprentice. You have nothing to worry about, I'm not into racing, you got my share of the genes from Dad."

Alex smiled at her younger sister, "Well that's good, if you become any trouble to me… I don't know what I will do, but I'll think of something when we come to it."

"Which I hope we wont because I don't want to give that hard of a time" Rhiannon said as she hugged her older sister.

"How touching," both Rhiannon and Alex looked around to see Lance pretending to wipe away a tear, Peter pretending to cry on his shoulder and Tim pretending to cry on Lance's other shoulder.

"Oh shut up!" Rhiannon said as she got up and started to play fight with the trio.

Peter, Lance and Tim got Rhiannon on the ground and started tickling her. Alex saw this and laughed, then she decided to go and join in.

"Stacks on" Alex yelled and pushed Peter and Tim over and pounced on them.

"And I thought that you only do that to me, if you know what I mean, but now I'm offended." Rome said as he looked the opposite way and crossed his arms across his chest.

Alex, Rhiannon, Lance, Tim and Peter were on the ground out of breath and still laughing when Rome had said that he was offended. Alex got off the ground and ran over to Rome and knocked him to the ground. "Now what were you saying? You are offended, but there is something that you get and they don't."

Then there was a huge smile on his face, "Yes that is true"

"They are my best mates from back in LA my team, my 'homeys' I should say"

"I understand, I was only kidding."

"Yeah I know, I just felt like tackling you."

They all mucked around for a further hour when Alex decided it was about time to go home and get changed and ready for the races.

At about 11pm, Rhiannon was downstairs pacing, "Come on Al. You said we have to leave here by 11 and well, it's 11 already."

"Aight, I'm coming" Alex said as she came down the stairs wearing hipster tight fitting jeans that hugged her hips perfectly, and a black halter neck top that showed a little bit of stomach. Her hair was straighten again and boots that had a flat heel. "Come on, let's get in the car."

"Finally" Rhiannon said as she went out the door before Alex and got in the passenger seat of the Skyline.

"Don't be so impatient," Alex said as she got in the driver's seat and started the car.

20 minutes later they arrived where the races were held outside another garage. When Alex and Rhiannon got there, all the racers were showing others what they had done to their car.

"Wow! How many racers are here?" Rhiannon asked.

"Um, I'm not sure. But Tej's events are always huge" Alex replied as she parked the Skyline.

"There are heaps of cute guys around here"

Alex looked at her sister, who was checking out all the cute guys, "Down girl! I really wouldn't know, 'cause I have a cute guy of my own. And remember our deal."

Rhiannon and Alex started walking to where the others were "Hey Al, why do I have to stay with someone all night?"

"'Cause, the guys around here, they may look absolutely hot, but they can't be trusted. All they want is a quick something-something without the whole relationship thing that goes with it."

"Then how can you be so sure that Rome isn't like that?"

"Because I trust Brian, he has known Rome a lot longer."

"And you have known Lance since you were 15, and the both of you like each other. Why haven't you ever gotten with him."

"It's not that easy, honey, can we talk about this tomorrow. I promise I will tell you the whole thing about me and Lance tomorrow."

"Pinky promise?" Rhiannon said as she held out her little finger.

"Pinky promise" Alex replied and hooked her little finger with Rhiannon's.

"Hey Babe" Rome said as he jogged over to Alex and pecked her on the cheek.

"Hey Sexy, so when is the first race? "

"In about 10 minutes." Tej answered before Rome could.

The rest or the night went smoothly, Alex won the two races that she was in so she won about $40,000 from each race that night. Rhiannon seemed to enjoy herself watching her sister racing and winning.

"Come on Rhi, time to get going." Alex said to her sister as she collected the money off Tej.

"Alright," With that, Rhiannon and Alex said bye to everyone and made their way home in the Skyline

The next morning Alex woke up and decided to go and jump on Rhiannon.

She creped into her little sister's room, Rhiannon was still dead to the world, so Alex ran and jumped on her.

"What the hell do you want?" Rhiannon said as she pulled her doona up and over her head.

"Well, with all the money I won last night, I've decided to take you out to breakfast and then we'll go on a, what is it called, um, what's the word… Shopping Spree"

Rhiannon moved her doona from her head and looked at her sister, "Are you for real? Or is this some sort of joke?"

"No joke, now get up. If you're not down stairs in an hour, I'll go by myself and spend all the money on myself." Alex said as she walked to the door, "and because I take the longest, dibs on the shower first" Alex ran and got her stuff to run into the bathroom.

"You cheated, you had that planned out." Rhiannon yelled out from her room.

"Yep, sure did" Alex yelled back.

An hour and a half later, Rhiannon and Alex were sitting at a table, outside of a cafe having breakfast and a coffee. Both were enjoying the Miami morning sun.

"I'm glad that we moved from LA to Miami, it's so much nicer and it has a better atmosphere. " Rhiannon said as she looked around after taking another bite of her croissant.

"Yeah, I agree." Alex replied as she took another sip of her skinny cappuccino

"So, remember that promise that you made last night. About what was between you and Lance."

Alex blushed, "Do you really want to know?"

"Of course, this is all gossip to me." Rhiannon said as she finished off her croissant.

"Alright. You remember all those times when we were back in LA, when you always went to your friends house on a Friday night and sometimes Saturday nights. Well there were street racers in LA too, but the thing that was going on in between me and Lance was… more off a lust thing."

"Was this when you were with Mitch?"

"Yes… when I found out that he was cheating on me, I decided that it was time to pay him back. So I… well you know, kind of got with Lance."

"Get out, I never knew that there was something going on with the two of you."

"We were good at hiding it weren't we? Anyway, this went on for the three years that we were in LA and as a team." she paused, "When Mitch found out we fought, when you weren't home, and that's when all the beating started."

"But even though he cheated on you, he still refused to let you go."

"Bingo. That's when I decided that I just had to get away. I told the team that I was leaving and said that when I was sure that we were safe I would call them. So when we were settled here, I called Lance and told them where we were and that we were alright."

"Wow! Never thought that something like that would be happening. Yikes."

"Well I'm just glad that Mitch took his anger out on me and not you."

"Come on please, not again with this sappy stuff" Rhiannon laughed.

Alex laughed too, and then finished off her cappuccino, "Have you finished?"

Rhiannon ate the last bit of her croissant, "Yep, so just out of curiosity, how much did you win last night?"

"About $40,000"

"So that means that I can get whatever I want?"

"Yep, sure does. So let's just say that you and me will be getting a whole new wardrobes."

"But what about the bills and rent?"

"Don't you worry about that. We're ahead in the rent and I have put most of that away for the bills. So don't worry about anything like that, just let me deal with that bit."

"Ok, well when am I going to get this new wardrobe."

"How about now." With that the two sisters went shopping for the majority of the day.

END OF CHAPTER 5… Please Read and review…


	6. Shopping Trip and a Lemon

CH6

Alex and Rhiannon had just gotten home, Rhiannon had gone to her room to sleep as she was exhausted and Alex went to her room, turned on her stereo and put in her favourite CD that she had made up, dropped her bags and then just plopped on her bed.

Just as she took her phone out of her pocket and placed it next to her, it rang.

Alex groaned and answered it, "Hey Baby"

"Now when was the last time you called me that?"

Alex checked her phone and saw that it was Rome's number on caller ID just to make sure that she didn't read it wrong. "Whose this?"

"It's Lance."

"Oh hi, I thought it was Rome calling me. Why are you using his phone?"

"Cause' my battery is dead, I'm charging it now."

"Are you guys at the garage?"

"Yeah, where are you, I thought that you would've been down here."

"Nah, it was about time I had spent most of the money I had won so I took Rhi on a shopping spree for a whole new wardrobe"

"So I take it your all shopped out."

"Yep, so Rhi's in bed having a snooze, and I'm on my bed listening to music."

"Cool, sounds like fun"

"Yeah, it is, it's the only fun thing to do after shopping."

"Yeah, well when are you coming down?"

"Lance, what's the real point to this phone call?"

"I just wanted to see where you were cause' your down here like everyday."

"Lance? Come on tell me the real reason."

"Alright, I would like you to design decals for my baby."

"I knew you wanted something, I'll come down now and show you the designs but I'm not doing until Monday, cause' that's when I officially start."

"Yeah, that's cool. I'll see ya soon"

"Ok, bye." With that she hung up the phone.

After a few minutes Alex decided to get up, "I told him that I would be there, and so I'm going." With that she got up, turned her music off, and grabbed her design folder, which had all of her decal designs in it, grabbed her keys, phone and bag. As she went past the kitchen, she wrote a note to Rhiannon knowing that she would go instantly into the kitchen for food. Then she made her way to Tej's.

As Lance and the guys played poker, he kept an eye out for Alex knowing that she would be arriving soon. 5 minutes later he saw Alex's midnight blue Skyline pull up.

Alex was in the car, she turned of her engine, put her keys and phone in her bag and picked up her design folder and got out of her car. She made her way over to the gang and handed the design folder to Lance. "They are all my designs I've done over the past few years."

"Great, I'll let you know."

"Yeah, you do that"

"What are you doing here baby?" Rome asked as he pulled her into his lap and kissed her neck.

"Lance rang me and asked me if I can do some decals for his car"

"Cool," he then betted more money in the game, "Now that I have my girl, I feel lucky"

"Don't get too cocky."

"But you're my lucky charm baby."

"I'm sure" she laughed.

"So what's happening tonight?" Peter asked.

"Don't know, whatever we want."

"How about we have a few drinks at my place and we could play a few games such as twister, that's always fun after a few drinks."

"Yeah, that sounds cool."

"Mmm, Yeah, I like the sound of that" Rome said and then whispered something in her ear that made laugh.

"Down boy or you wont get nothin'."

"Ok guys, that behaviour stays in the bedroom, not here in the garage." Peter said as he covered his eyes.

"Yeah, well, this one," she said as she grabbed his leg close to his groin, "Has to behave himself, or he wont be getting any of me" she said as she got up and started to walk towards her car. "Oh and you guys can come around at about 6pm… And remember its BYO grog"

"Yeah, we'll be there chica" Suki said as came towards the poker table and took her spot on Tej's lap.

"Alright, see you then." With that she got in her car and took off.

After a few minutes, Rome threw his cards on the table, "Ok, we have a few hours before this thing so I'm getting me a few hours of some lovin'. So I'll see you guys when you get there." With that Rome ran to his car and took off.

"That boy has a problem" Tej said as he started to deal another hand.

"I know how that feels" Lance whispered to himself.

Alex came home and found that the note she had written for Rhiannon was still in the same place, so she threw it in the bin. She got a bottle of water out of the fridge and had a sip when there was a knock at the door.

Alex went to the door and opened it, it was Mitch, "What the hell do you want?"

"I want you"

"I have told you multiple times, I am not going anywhere with you."

"You have no choice"

"Yes I do, its called free will. And I choose not to go anywhere"

"You will"

"Is there a problem here?" Rome said as he came up to the door.

"No problem" Mitch said and glared at Alex and left.

"Are you ok babe?" he said as he got closer to her, put his hands on her hips and kissed her on the lips.

"Now I am," she said as she kissed him back.

"Seriously babe, did her hurt you?"

Alex shook her head, "No, he didn't get the chance"

"That's good, is Rhiannon still here?"

"Yeah, she's in her room… Probably still asleep." She said as she continued to kiss him. "So what are we going to do?"

"Well I came to get me some lovin' from my girl."

"Hmm," she looked at the clock, it read 4.30pm, "Sounds good, let's go." With that she dragged him to her room.

THIS IS GOING TO BE A LEMON! JUST PRE-WARNING PEOPLE JUST IN CASE THAT THE FEW OF YOU DON'T LIKE READING LEMONS… I WILL SAY WHEN IT'S OVER!

Alex threw the door open while kissing Rome passionately, when they were through the door, she closed it with her foot and pushed Rome on the bed.

"This is going to be good."

Alex took off her skirt and tank top so she was wearing black French underwear and a black lace bra, "Are you saying that it was never good with me."

"I'm not saying that, it's always good with you."

"Just as well" with that Alex slowly made her way over to Rome and climbed on him. She kissed him passionately and started to take his top off.

Alex rubbed her hands up and down his torso, especially his six-pack, "You love my six-pack don't ya?"

Alex looked up at him, "Hell yeah." Then she started to take off his belt, and then undid the button on his jeans and unzipped them.

Rome moved so it would be easier for Alex to take off his jeans, "A bit eager are you?" Alex said as she threw his jeans to the floor.

"You know it baby"

"Hmm" with that he decided to take control.

Rome passionately kissed her as he moved so she was on top of her, his hands moved their way down her body and up again back to her bra where he reached behind her back and skilfully unclipped her bra with one hand and took it off, exposing her breasts.

Alex moaned in pleasure as he massaged her breasts, her hands caressed his back and lightly scratched his back with her manicured nails.

Rome then moved his right hand down and slid her underwear off, after he did that he slid his boxer shorts off.

Rome's hands started caressing her body again as he slowly thrusted into her. He gave her a bit of time to get used to him being inside her and then when she started to move her hips towards him he started to move in a rhythm that matched the movement of her hips.

They both moaned in pleasure as the both of them orgasmed. Rome collapsed and moved so she was in his arms then he pulled the sheet and blanket over them.

"Satisfied now?" Alex asked.

Rome smiled and kissed her neck, "Very, I love you Al."

"Love you too" then they kissed passionately.

OK, IT'S OVER NOW! THIS IS A FUNNY BIT… I KNOW THE LEMON WAS SHORT, BUT IT'S THE FIRST ONE I HAVE WRITTEN.

Both Rome and Alex had just started to fall asleep, but Rome had heard footsteps, but he realised it was only Rhiannon. And without warning, Rhiannon opened the door and said, "Al, is it…" when she realised that Rome was in her sister's room and the both of them were naked, "OH MY GOD…" with that she ran out of the door and slammed it, running down the stairs.

Rome and Alex just looked at each other and started laughing. "Now the look on her face was priceless." Rome said as he buried his face in Alex's chest.

"Come on." Alex said as she attempted to get up, but Rome pulled her back down.

"Can't we just stay here, please baby?" Rome said as he kissed her lips and started to make his way down her neck.

Alex stopped him, "Behave, I might give you some tonight." She said as she kissed him and then got up to put on some underwear, sweat pants and an over sized t-shirt. "I'll be back." With that she went down stairs to follow Rhiannon.

Alex found Rhiannon sitting at the kitchen bench, "Hey kiddo"

"I am so sorry, I didn't know"

"Don't worry about it. I should've locked the door."

Rhiannon looked at Alex, "When did he get over here anyway?"

"Well just after we got home, Lance called me and asked if I could do some decal work for his car, so I went down to let him look over some designs and then I came back. Which reminds me, the guys are coming around for some drinking. And just after I got home, Rome came and we were kinda in the moment."

"Don't wanna know," Rhiannon said as she threw her hands up in the air and walked over to the fridge and got a bottle of water out and had a sip, "Anyway, what I wanted to know is if I can go over to Mel's? She rang earlier."

"Yeah, that's fine. And I promise that the next time Rome is over here, I will lock the door to my room."

"Good… I'm going to pack a bag."

"Ok."

With that Rhiannon went back up stairs and into her room to pack a few things. Just then Rome came downstairs in only his jeans, "Damn boy, haven't you learnt not to go around topless when I'm around?" she laughed as ran her hands up and down his torso and kissed him.

"Yeah, that's why I do it. Cause' I know you cant resist me." He held his hands on her waist and kissed her again, they kissed for a good 10 minutes before they were interrupted.

"Guy's, there is a bedroom for that, so please keep it in there." Rhiannon said as she placed her bag on the floor next to the door.

"Sorry Angel, but your sister is just so god damn irresistible." Rome said as he kissed Alex's neck.

"ANYWAY, Al, could you please drive me to Mel's?" Rhiannon said as she leant against the door.

Alex tried to get out of Rome's grip, "Yeah, sure, Kiddo… Rome behave, come on babe." She finally got away from him and grabbed her bag and keys, "Run for it before he chases me."

Both Rhiannon and Alex ran for the car, laughing, Rome came out of the door, "I'll get you, you can't resist me for long"

Both sisters just laughed as Alex waved her hand out of the window and then backed out of the driveway.

On the way to Mel's, it was a silent ride but was broken by Rhiannon.

"You know, I would kill to have the relationship with a guy, like you have with Rome."

Alex glanced over at her younger sister, "Why is that?"

"Because you both love each other, and before you ask, you can see it. Everyone can, you can't hide it no matter how hard you try"

"Oh, is that right."

"Yeah, I would love to be like that."

"You'll find someone some day."

"You think so?"

Alex smiled, "Come on, you're a miniature version of me, we both have mom's gorgeous looks, so trust me, you'll find someone. If you want at the next race, Suki and me can give you a make over so the guys will drool over you. One condition…" She pulled up out front of Mel's.

"And what's that?"

"Me, Rome, Brian, Suki and Tej are the panel of judges and we ALL have to approve."

Rhiannon laughed "Sure. Anyway, I'll ring you when I'm ready to be picked up." She said as she opened the door and got out, "and I'll make sure that it will after lunch."

"Good girl, love ya. Have fun and behave."

"Love you too, bye." She closed the door and went to the front door.

Alex took off from the curb, she checked the clock, and it was 5:45pm. She drove to the bottle shop and got a bottle of Jim Beam and a couple of bottles of coke, paid for them and made her way back home.

She pulled up in her driveway, there weren't any other cars parked on the lawn, only Rome's. She turned off the engine and grabbed the bag with the Jim Beam and coke in and got out of the car.

She started to walk up the stairs, she locked her car and the alarm went on too. Just then she heard a voice…

END OF CHAPTER 6…

Please read and review


End file.
